Many different input devices exist for today's computer systems. Examples include keyboards, mice, graphics tablets, and touch screens. These devices have become widely available for desktop and laptop computer systems. Display systems (computer systems that project their displays) have fewer input devices readily available.
Input devices currently available for display systems include handheld mice, speech systems, and body gesture equipment such as virtual reality gloves. Handheld mice often operate with an infrared (IR) link to the computer. IR handheld mice are useful, but they interact with an IR receiver and not the display, so a user must have a line-of-sight path available to the IR receiver, which is often located at the computer. Speech systems have difficulty providing drawing capability, and body gestures have a small recognition domain.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the inventive subject matter, there is a need in the art for an alternate input device for display systems.